Liquid Courage
by LaurieHime
Summary: Sometimes things just tend to happen, attractions occur and feelings appear. For Kakashi and Sakura those things hit them like a ton of bricks. Throw some good old alcohol into the mix and amazing things can happen. Pt.1 of the LEAVES OF CHANGE series.


**Hey ya'll! Lauriehime here. :) EDITTTTT**

**First off, i would like to thank everyone who has read this! i honestly did not expect this sort of turn out the hit count goes up every day and it leaves me so happy! I love every single review i have gotten, they help inspire me to continue with this series. First off ive finally figured out the name of this series! :) this is the first installment to the Leaves of Change. I'm currently working on two other installments to this series with different couples, who are involved with this! They will probably be a mixture of one shots and short stories depending on the characters. :) Look at the bottom of this story, or my profile(which i keep up to date with my progress and ideas)**

**I am SOO sorry to anyone who read this in the last 24 hours. I edited it for grammatical errors and totally forgot that when you move this from Word to FF the lines dont show up. So sorry if it all seemed jumbled together.**

**And if you've gotten to this point THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!**

**Also, im warning you, there ARE LEMONS in this story! Actually this whole series will be filled with lemons. I love them, and i hope you do too! Also, they may get a little graphic. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Any and all familiar characters, places, and story lines are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>He could still remember the way she tasted. The way her long silky hair slipped between his fingers. He remembered how she moaned and cried out underneath of him... The way her lithe slim body tensed and arched into his own as she reached her climax time and time again. He could still hear the gasp she would give as he bit into her neck.<p>

She smelled sweet, like some sort of flower in the spring after a light rain. Her beautiful eyes sparkled at him, even in her drunken blurriness.

He could remember every single little thing in detail, almost as if he hadn't touched a speck of alcohol that night. The words she said to him.

"_Have a little fun Sensei! Let loose a little."_

"_Match me… bottle for bottle… My Sishou taught me many things. I could drink you under the table any day."_

"_I didn't know what it meant back then. But I think one day I want to know what it truly is."_

"_Kakashi… Have you ever been attracted to someone you shouldn't be?"_

"_Walk with me?"_

"_You're hands… They're so warm… feels like fire… so good…."_

"_Now Kakashi…Take me." _

"_Harder….faster….don't stop….want…please…"_

He had to stop his train of thought. Once again his vivid memories of that night were overpowering his good sense. However much of it he may have.

It probably wasn't a lot. After all he slept with his former student, many years his junior. If he'd had any common sense, any self control, he would have stopped it before it even began. He would have walked her home with the responsibility someone his age should have had.

Instead he acted on instinct. He was no longer going to deny the attraction he had been feeling for her for a while now, the deep feeling that had begun to come with that attraction. He would watch her while she worked in the hospital, with such care and precision. He would watch her when she sat at the café with her blonde little she-devil of a friend, laughing at current gossip until her cheeks would turn pink. He would watch her back on missions, always sure to keep her within his line of vision no matter how intense the battle. He would watch her drinking in the bar with her friends, and dancing to the music at a pace all her own. The way her body would move to the music in such a flowing motion was enough to make him sweat. The way she twisted and swayed, shimmied and pulsed, all enough to make even the best man gulp. He was a dirty old man and he knew it.

But he never would have thought it would have gone so far. He was fine with just watching and admiring from a distance, hoping one day she would find a nice young shinobi to take care of her and give her all the things in life that she deserved.

But no. That is not how things happened at all. Instead they got drunk, well the proper term would probably be they got completely and totally inebriated. They got inebriated, flirted, touched, then somehow ended up at his apartment, where they exploded in lust and passion, well until the sun was almost up.

He didn't even remember when they passed out. All he knew was that when he woke up later that morning it was to an empty bed. No sign of Sakura ever having been there, except the scent that hung in the air. Oh, and a ripped black thong under the bed.

The smell of sweat, sex, and her sweet scent filled the room.

All he could think was that she woke up surprised, with no memory of the hours before and bolted. God he felt like a pig. And, he hadn't seen her since, and that had been three months ago. She must have been sent on a mission shortly after.

Kakashi let his forehead fall onto the wood surface of the bar with a dull _thunk_.

Why? Why had he fucked up so God damn badly? Before he could stop himself the images of that night replayed in his mind for probably the billionth time.

"_Fuck me."_ Was all he thought before the images took over.

* * *

><p>Sakura jumped from tree branch to tree branch. She was tired. She was injured. She was hungry beyond all belief, and to top it all off she was pissed.<p>

Flaming fucking pissed.

First she had been sent to wind country of all the damn places, in the middle of the scorching heat of the summer. Not just any summer, Suna summer… aka Super-fucking-summer. Super summer in the shitty desert! She never wanted to step foot in this god forsaken country again if she could ever help it. Screw Gaara, screw Temari, and screw Kankuro. If they ever wanted to see her again they had better trot their happy asses to Konoha because there was no way in hell she would ever come here even if her life depended on it.

Second she had been sent to a small village located on a small oasis in the Northern part of wind country. Why was she being sent there instead of one of the Suna nin? Because recently three-fourths of the population in said shit-hole little village had suddenly dropped. The symptoms all pointed towards poison and unfortunately for Suna, after Chiyo-sama's death the amount of medics with any sort of knowledge of poisons was miniscule. So bad that Tsunade herself had been talking of sending Sakura to Suna on a long term diplomatic mission to train said imbecile medic nins.

"_**Fat god damn chance! We're never coming back to this god-forsaken land again!"**_ Inner Sakura shouted in her head.

Sakura couldn't help but nod. But, if that wasn't enough, things just got worse and worse. The village itself had already lost all of their elderly but a handful, many of their men and women, and a large chunk of the children. It took Sakura forever, but she found the poison in so many locations she was amazed. It was in the fruits and vegetables, in the water, in the grass and hay the animals ate which later contaminated the meats, milks, cheese, eggs, and various other products. She made antidotes and administered it to all of the villagers. Only for a pregnant woman to fall ill from a different poisoning two days later, followed by ten more shortly after. She was shorthanded, over worked, overwhelmed, and to be quite honest confused and furious. The only luck she found in that god forsaken village was its location on the lush oasis which proved to have thousands of herbs that were otherwise rare.

The cycle of contamination, treatment, and contamination, and treatment went on for two whole months. Two months in which Sakura lost sleep, and exploded in frustration and desperation as poison after poison was administered to civilian after civilian. Sakura couldn't help but cry in frustration as she lost patient after patient. This small village was under attack by someone who was extremely knowledgeable in poisons, more so than even Sasori.

After two months of being there she finally got a reprieve from the sick patients and decided to go out and hunt this person down before another attack happened. After searching throughout the night she found a man bent over the river holding buckets of fluid. She knew immediately this was the person targeting the small village.

The battle had been intense to say the least. The man was a missing Iwa nin and an S-rank one at that. He was a previous medic nin, and known across his country as a poisons genius. Unfortunately for Sakura he was also an impeccably strong ninja. He had her poisoned within minutes of her battle which slowed her breathing, movements, and reaction time. With a stroke of bad luck he was also a master swordsman, that part Sakura found out when her back was sliced fresh open and there was a gaping hole in her side. Healing of said hole proved to be extremely difficult while in battle with this fast bastard but somehow she managed to close it, but she knew if this battle continued any longer she would only reopen the shitty healing attempt and probably bleed to death. Sakura eventually overpowered the man by uprooting a tree and smashing it into the side of his body, successfully crushing every bone in the left side of his body.

She had jumped on him with a kunai in hand, only after promising the most torturous and prolonged death her medical abilities could provide had he started to sing like a bird. He informed her that the village leaders elder brother had hired him to eliminate the whole village he had felt was rightfully his before the younger brother stole it from him. He gave her the location of the man on the northern boarder of River Country, right under Rain Country.

Sakura had thought it would have been perfect to visit on her way back to Konoha. Then she slit the mans throat.

Another stroke of bad luck hit her as she looked on the face of the man she had just killed. A smirk. He had a snobby ass smirk on his face. Just then she felt dread begin to fill her stomach as she felt her heart begin to slow, her chest began to feel heavy and eyes droopy. All her limbs felt like lead and the last coherent thought Sakura had in her head before she fell onto her side was "_poison. Son of a bitch."_

Sakura still couldn't figure out how in her delirium she was able to find some soelricht root. She could vaguely remember crawling across the ground until she got to the base of the tree. She remembered lowering her head and eating the plant straight out of the ground like some sort of animal. She remembered laying there for ten minutes before she felt the effects of the plant. Soelricht root was a poisonous plant that causes high fever, vivid hallucination, as well as nausea, paranoia, cold sweats, increased heartbeat, etc. Sakura rationally would have never eaten it. But the high fever combined with her healing chakra was enough to burn the poison out of her system slowly over the next week or so. She somehow had crawled into the roots of a large tree and underground for shelter where she must have passed out. Sakura still remembered the last thought that filled her head before she woke up days later weary and surprised to even still be alive.

"_Kakashi… He must hate me. I wish I had woken him… but what if he didn't like it? God I hope I don't die before I see him again…"_

Sakura laughed bitterly. Some thoughts to have. She didn't know why she was so fascinated by him. She had begun to feel a genuine curiosity for him a year and a half or so before. Very unlike the ones she had felt for him as a gennin or even a chuunin. She was now a twenty four year old woman, and by god did that man look good to her. She had long ago caught her eyes trailing down his naked torso during medical examinations. She found herself always watching him out of the corner of her eyes, even during spars with Sai or Naruto. She didn't know what gave her the courage to go up to him and start flirting with him that night a few months ago. Probably all the liquid courage she and Ino had consumed at the club prior to going to the bar for a "cool down". Either way, she remembered it all as if it was yesterday; their initial conversation, his surprise at her obvious flirtatious comments, then how he had played along with her. She remembered when he offered to walk her home, how they ended up in a dark alleyway devouring each others faces and touching anywhere, everywhere their hands could reach. She remembered how she had been sure he would take her right there in that dirty alleyway next to a dumpster. Then her pleasant surprise when he grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her onto the roof top before dragging her to his apartment at a speed her drunken eyes could not even keep up with.

She could remember every single touch, lick, kiss, caress, bite, growl, moan, and gasp that had occurred that night. She remembered staring at his beautiful face hours later as he slept peacefully next to her hours later while the sun came up.

She was curious how that morning was going to go when they both woke up, and she wished she would have found out.

But NO, somehow Genma had tracked her ass down, probably because he too had been in the bar that night and assumed they might have left together when she wasn't at her apartment, and given her the urgent message from the Hokage that made her dash into Kakashi's room, get dressed, and leave before even giving a second thought to waking the man up.

What a Bitch.

She knew that all this cursing was un-ladylike. But to be quite honest Sakura felt like anything _but_ a lady right now.

She was covered in dirt, sweat, grime, and blood. He back and side were infected and oozing with puss and a foul odor. Immediately after waking up she had taken a soldier pill, filled her water bottle, and taken off towards River country to kill the man responsible for all of this before he hired another bastard to attack the village and keep her in that evil oasis any longer. It took her two days to find him, but when she did she was so angry she woke the man up out of his deep sleep, made him look into her wild, feral green eyes, before slitting his throat.

Of _**course**_ that had to be the messiest slit throat she had ever done. That man must have literally had the highest blood pressure known on earth because she was now covered from head to toe in the bastards blood.

She was so aggravated with the way her past three months had went she hadn't even stopped at an inn in any of River country or Fire country so far to wash up. She was supposed to have checked in with the Kazekage of Suna with her mission report. But to be honest for all she gave a fuck she would mail the motherfucker to him.

Yeah, she was filthy, angry, tired, and every other negative emotion she could possibly be feeling at the moment. Plus silver hair and mismatched eyes kept appearing in her head.

Sakura stopped and dropped to the forest floor before grabbing her hair and screaming in frustration. Sniffing the air she smelled the scent of fresh water before stomping off into the direction of sweet salvation.

As she washed she began to replay the events of that night with Kakashi in her head.

"_Damn him. I cannot get him out of my head to save my life."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three months earlier<strong>_

Kakashi sat in the dimly lit bar drinking his second bottle of sake with his old friends Genma and Gai. Gai was prattling on to Kakashi about some form of youthful training his mini-clone student had mastered. Genma was sitting a few seats away with a young blonde kunoichi in his lap staring at her generously sized breast while she prattled on about something Genma definitely was not listening to.

"_God is this really what my Saturday nights have turned into?"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"So what do you think? Isn't that the most youthful display of the power of youth Kakashi-san?" Gai questioned him.

Kakashi glaced up at him. "Uh. Yeah. Sounds… youthful Gai…" Kakashi couldn't help but stare at this man he called one of his closest friends. Title or not he couldn't understand a word the man rambled about half the time. Youth this, Youth that, Powers of the most youthful youth displaying youthful approaches you the youthful balance of youthfully drinking from the youthful fountain of youth. Kakashi almost gagged at the fact he'd actually just thought that. This man was the complete polar opposite of him. But their opposites had one thing in common. They both sucked in social situations and were often misunderstood. Plus, Gai wasn't all that bad. He was an excellent shinobi and an extremely caring loyal friend. Kakashi couldn't begin to describe a time that Gai hadn't been there for him, even if they had almost always been unwanted.

Kakashi sighed and took another swig of his sake.

"Ah! Look Kakashi-san my good friend, two of our beautiful youthful little Kunoichi's have just walked in. And ooooh! It's your former little blossom of a student and Asuma's blonde little demon!" Gai said enthusiastically. "I wonder what youthful young men they are on the prowl for tonight…" he trailed off.

Kakashi turned to look at Sakura and Ino as they walked into the bar. Ino was wearing an extremely revealing black dress that would make her father's heart stop, and any lesser man's nose bleed. Kakashi noticed Genma immediately turning his attention away from the blonde little bombshell in his lap to the blonde vixen at the door.

Next to her Sakura was wearing a little red summer dress. It was tied behind her neck in a halter style and fit tightly across her ample chest and hugged her small waist in all the right places before flaring out and flowing over her hips to her lower thigh. All in all Sakura looked delectable. Edible. Mouth wateringly scrumptious.

"_God." _Kakashi thought. _"I sound as bad as Genma. Lusting after my former student like that. I'm almost fourty."_ Then he immediately focused on gulping down the alcohol.

* * *

><p>"Ino! Haha! I can't believe we did that to those guys! They thought we were just using the bathroom!" Sakura said through her laughter as they walked through the doors to the dimly lit smoky bar. The music was playing an older love song that Sakura had often heard as a child.<p>

Ino laughed an evil laugh. "We _were_ just going to the bathroom. Until we decided we'd much rather come here without them!"

Sakura shook her head as the two girls looked around the bar together.

"Ooh! Look theres Genma! And.. oh shit! Kiba's here. God damnit why do I always have to run into him! And look! He's chatting up some girl! Oh hell no! This is not happening to _me!_ I swear to god I'm going to make him hate his life tonight" Ino rambled in apparent anger towards her "ex".

Kiba and Ino had been bedmates for quite a few years non exclusively before the two realized that their feeling were a lot less "no-strings-attached" then they had originally planned. They have dated now for a year on and off. One or the other would blow up at another, causing an explosive fight, before they'd both avoid each other for a while followed shortly by them flaunting their "Happiness" in each other's faces until one or the other cracked and they had hot, dirty sex and made up. Really, they were quite ridiculous.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she watch Ino smile over to Genma as he shooed the girl away from his lap. Ino and Genma as well had hooked up a couple times before when Ino was trying to make Kiba jealous. Therefore Kiba absolutely Genma with everything he had. Ino knew this and usually purposely picked Genma as her guy for the job. Or course Genma had no qualms with being used like this, after all he always says "Players get played too. It's just part of the game."

"Sakura, you wouldn't mind if I go talk to Genma would you? I don't mean to ditch you… I just have to do this. Look at Kiba over there all smug with that little tramp."

Sakura looked around the bar before she saw a familiar flash of silver hair. Immediately her heart jumped to her chest and she felt her stomach begin to flutter with butterflies.

**"What the**_** hell! was THAT?"**_ Inner Sakura shouted in her head.

"Yeah… yeah that's fine Ino. I see Kakashi-Sensei sitting over there. I think I'm going to go catch up with him. It's been a while…"

Ino gave her a look. "Hah! Yeah, suuuure. Well whatever. See you later forehead!"

And with that she sauntered off towards Genma with a flirtatious smile on her face.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she began to walk over to Kakashi. As she approached she noticed how he was slouched in the bar stool, glaring at the counter and throwing back the sake.

Sakura immediately grabbed the stool next to him and ordered herself two of the small bottles of sake as well.

"Two small bottles of sake please." Kakashi heard a familiar voice say to his left. Kakashi could not believe this was happening to him. Here he was trying to mind his own business and avoid this pink haired little curse and then she decides to sit down next to him and pile on the sake.

"_Fuck it.."_ "Two more for me as well." Kakashi ordered and the barman nodded.

Sakura turned to Kakashi and smiled. Kakashi couldn't help but notice the small dimple she had on the left side of her cheek that was barely noticeable unless you really looked.

"Hello Sensei! What're you doing out here tonight all alone?" She asked in a cheerful voice.

Kakashi sighed and knew there was no easy way to escape her.

"Ah, just having a few drinks with some friends" he replied easily and notice her confused look.

"Friends? Um? You're sitting here by yourself." She replied in a confused voice.

Kakashi chuckled as he looked her up and down. She was turned slightly towards him, but facing the barman as he made up a couple shots for Genma and Ino. Her legs were nicely toned, as was the rest of her body. But unlike many kunoichi she, much like her friend down the bar, still held on to her natural feminine curves. Her hips flared in all the right ways, and her ass was just the right size to bend over and smack. Her breasts weren't too large to handle, but they definitely weren't small. They'd probably fit nicely in his hands. Her hair reached down to her mid back in soft waves she'd acquired over the last few years. Kakashi noticed when her hair was wet that it curled, and could only wonder how it would feel in the shower while he pinned her-

"_No, no no no! What the hell am I thinking? This is wrong!"_ Kakashi yelled in his head. He had to stop doing this. He was really beginning to tread on thin ice.

"Well, unfortunately some of my only friends are Gai and Genma. Much to my dismay… Gai left to go do some youthful bullshit with someone youthful enough to deal with his power of youth or something. And Genma's been chatting up women all night. You know how he is."

Sakura giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Do I ever! Ino's just as bad. Even when she's with Kiba she's a constant flirt, but when they're fighting like now she's such a horn dog! I need to get her a leash!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, it looks like we both got ditched tonight. I guess we'll just have to keep each other company." He internally flinched at himself while he said that.

Why did he say that?!

"Yeah! Let's drink!" She said with a cheer then gave him a look when she saw the doubt cross his face. "Oh come on! Have a little fun Sensei! Let loose a little."

Sakura's cheeks started to turn pink as she threw back her second bottle of sake and ordered three more.

"_Keep each other company! Am I literally insane? Oh god."_

"Three for me as well." He said and he crossed his arms over the bar.

Sakura leaned down on elbow and propped her face up as she turned and looked at him.

"You tryin'a match me Kaka-Sensei?" She asked with a fake scowl.

Kakashi looked at her and eye-crinkled. "Ah Sakura, it wouldn't be much of a competition. After all you're just a small young woman while I'm a big grown man. Maybe one day..."

Sakura's scowl quickly turned real as she down her third sake as fast as she could and slammed it on the bar counter. He knew he shouldn't be challenging her, after all he could smell the alcohol on her breath when she got here, no doubt she'd already been drinking at a different establishment.

Sakura wiped her lips slowly with the back of her hand before looking him in the eye. Kakashi could only pray she couldn't see what he was thinking.

"Oh really? Can't keep up? Then match me Kakashi, bottle for bottle. Unless you're too scared that is! My Sishou taught me many things. I could drink you under the table any day." Sakura said with a confident smile while poking her index finger into his chest.

That flirtatious smirk on her face should not be there. She should not be ordering four more bottles of sake. Why four? Was it really necessary? Was she trying to pass out? Kakashi couldn't figure it out as she smiled at him and tipped the bottle back.

* * *

><p>Time went by and Sakura had to admit Kakashi was keeping up with her rather well. She also couldn't hide the fact she was very, very drunk, even though she had her liver running double time to try and burn the alcohol as quickly as she was taking it in. Her cheeks were very flushed and it was taking a lot of her self-control to keep herself from swaying in her seat. But to her credit she could see Kakashis cheek was flushed as well under his mask. His words were also beginning to slur and he was being much less guarded.<p>

"_**God why didn't we get him wasted a long time ago! This is so fun!"**_Inner thought.

"_We have tried. He never decided to drink more than he could control. I don't know what's different about tonight…"_ She thought to herself.

Rational thought was staring to leave her soon and eventually she started to find herself doing the classic drunken ramble.

"But like Kiba and Ino! They love each other soo much but they're awful for each other. Then again they're so right for each other I'z ridiculous! They're like the same person I swear! I'z creepy! It's such a bad pattern. Sometimes I think that might have been like what it would have been if I had ever ended up with Sas… him. We probably would have been awful for one another… Plus I don't think he could have loved me like I did him… But then again what I felt for him wasn't the kind of love I am capable of feeling now. Now that ima… hiccup.. grown woman ya know? I didn't know what it meant back then. But I think one day I want to know what it truly is. To love and be loved. …hiccup… if I don't die first that is." She finished. She knew she had been rambling, but deep down she knew Kakashi was listening intently to her.

"Sometimes love hurts though Sakura. To love someone and never have it returned. I've seen it time and time again." Kakashi replied grimly.

Sakura looked at him and nodded. She wondered if he's ever loved anyone he shouldn't, or ever felt unrequited love.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi… Have you ever been attracted to someone you shouldn't be?"<p>

Kakashi immediately choked on the sake bottle he was currently sipping on. Her lack of honorific had not gone unnoticed either.

"Ah, why so curious Sakura? Are you speaking from experience?" He asked laughing, while trying to hide his nervousness.

"Maybe" She said with a small smile. And started to lean towards him. "Or maybe not."

Poke.

"_Did she just poke my cheek. Dear god she's flirting. Do not flirt back. Do not flirt back. Do not flir…"_

"You never know Sakura, I might be. And who's to decide who you should and shouldn't like?" Kakashi answered her in a voice too husky for his own liking. He internally slapped himself.

They talked more, their playful banter growing heavier and heavier. Eventually both of them were so drunk they were laughing about how they were probably going to end up sleeping in an alleyway somewhere. Neither could walk straight, even see straight.

"Ka-kaaa-shi" She sung his name in a heavy slur. Kakashi felt himself harden at the way she said his name, as if he hadn't been hard for the past two hours. There weren't many people left. Genma and Ino had left about an hour ago, followed shortly after Kiba who stormed out after her. Most of the people had all gone home except for the alcoholics and saddest of the sad.

"Yes Sa-ku-ra?" He said back causing her to blush.

"Well you see…I've come up with the purrrrfect solution on how to get us home!" She said while clapping her hands together like she was proud of herself.

"Oh really? And what is that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Walk with me, that way if you haven't sobered up enough to get home on your own you can crash on my sofa!"

Kakashi thought about this for a split second in his drunken mind. This could either go terribly bad, or terribly good… depending on how you look at it.

"Sounds good. Are you ready?" He asked while standing up to test his ground. Kakashi really hadn't been this wasted in years and years. Last time he got this drunk, Genma tried to kiss him and he hugged Gai like twenty times laughing along with him about "youthful drinking". That was sixteen years ago.

Sakura stood up as well and swayed on her feet. Kakashi immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and began to steer her towards the door. As they got onto the main road to walk they felt the warm breeze hit their faces, sobering Kakashi up in the slightest.

Suddenly Sakura lost her balance and fell into his side before jumping up again.

"Oh shit. Sorry Kakashi.. I need to take my shoes off… they're making walking sooooo hard."

Kakashi tried to ignore her wording, hoping she hadn't meant that the way he immediately thought of. As she bent down Kakashi saw an ample amount of cleavage, and in her drunken klutziness she fall backwards onto her butt and her skirt rode up so high Kakashi saw the black panties she had on, specifically the part covering her womanhood.

Kakashi felt himself throb with desire but quickly brushed it aside as all kinds of illicit images of him taken her in every position known to man plus some right there on the main road filled his head.

Quickly he reached his arm down for her to grab hold of and hoisted her on her feet. As she stood she leaned in far too close to him and he felt her breast brush his chest. She stared him in the eyes deeply for a second before blushing a little and swaying as she began to walk with him again.

"Kakashi…" she asked quietly as they entered a block going in the general direction of her apartment.

"Yes Sakura?" he answered just as quietly. The tension between to the two was almost suffocating, and between that and the alcohol he didn't trust his voice at all.

"Have you ever wanted something so bad, but been afraid to go after it?" She asked as she leaned into his side.

Kakashi sighed and leaned towards her as well, though less for support and more on instinct. He had to be reading this all wrong. She was doing everything she could to hint at him, and if she wasn't then this coincidence was just due to his drunken mind. Oh well. Screw it.

"Yes… I have, very much." He answered honestly while looking at her.

She stopped and looked at him before giving a small smirk.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked before slamming her chest into his and grabbing the collar on his vest and pulling him down to her. He made no move to fight it and quickly pulled his mask down and smashed his lips upon hers.

Pure liquid fire. That's what was spreading through his body and aching in his groin.

Before he knew it his hands were weaving through her silken messy pink hair as their kiss grew more and more passionate. Kakashi quickly pushed them into an alleyway and slammed her against the wall as she moaned.

She undid his vest and began to slip her small hands under his shirt to feel his skin.

"mmm" She moaned in approval as she ran her fingers up and down his stomach and chest. Kakashi quickly used this opportunity to assault her mouth with his tongue as their kiss grew deeper. Her mouth tasted of sake of course, but underneath that it was sweet, like fruit. He grabbed her thigh with his hand and wrapped it around his waist as he began to move his hands under her dress.

Sakura ripped his shirt open before quickly moving her lips from his mouth to his collarbones. Kakashi growled and shivered as she raked her teeth along his neck and licked up to his ear. He decided to play as well and bit down right on her neck as she gasped loudly and moved her hands to his shoulder where she began to claw at him in anticipation.

Kakashi continued to assault her neck and cleavage as he pulled her dress higher and higher up her waist until her whole lower half was completely uncovered. Moving his hands down he grabbed her ass only to find it bare.

"_A thong…"_ he thought as he groaned and squeezed her ass causing her to moan even louder than before.

Kakashi took this opportunity to quickly recapture her mouth with his and begin a tongue war between to two.

Sakura's hips started to buck against him as his hands began to explore her body again.

"You're hands…" She gasped as she broke the kiss to moan. "They're so warm… feels like fire… so good…." She began to mutter incoherently after this as Kakashi began to assault her neck again.

His hands began to travel lower and lower until they found themselves at the top of her underwear. Slowly he let his hand slide down her underwear until he found the spot where he knew her opening would be.

Suddenly something broke inside of him. All self-control was suddenly thrown out the window as he felt her.

She was soaked. Dripping wet and burning hot.

Sakura began to buck again his hand as she pressed her chest into his and rolled her head back.

He froze and looked at her for a second before coming to a quick decision.

Now. He had to do it now.

* * *

><p>"<em>God. Oh God his hands feel good. So hot. I need more." <em>Sakura thought to herself as his hand touched right where she was aching for him. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and her core was burning and dripping in yearning for him to touch it.

To lick it. To penetrate it. Anything.

All Sakura could coherently think was that she wanted him. No, needed him. She needed him to cure this ache.

Suddenly her body felt cold as he pulled away. She whimpered for a split second before she opened her eyes in surprise.

Kakashi was pulling her up onto the rooftop with such speed everything around her just looked like a blur of colors.

She felt the bottoms of her feet and tops of her toes getting scrapped by her constant tripping and him dragging her to wherever he was taking her. After a few minutes of this she felt herself being pulled through the air and then suddenly shoved again the wall in a hallway.

It looked like Kakashi's apartment complex.

He turned to her with a serious expression. His mask was still down, headband up, and his two mismatched eyes stared intensely at her.

"Are you sure you want this Sakura. I'm only going to ask you once. This is your chance. I won't be able to stop myself after this."

Sakura looked at him as she began to feel the heat of his body cause her to react again. The burning in her lower regions was stronger than ever, she knew she couldn't fight this… even if she had wanted to.

"Now Kakashi…Take me." She said.

Kakashi growled as he quickly kicked open his door, not caring that it was now only hanging from its hinges. He dragged her through his apartment and into his room before kicking the door shut and throwing her onto his bed.

He ripped the remains of his shirt off and before Sakura could open her eyes from the sudden impact he was already upon her.

His hands felt like molten lava to Sakura as he quickly roamed up her thighs and began to lift her dress up over her head. Suddenly kisses were being trailed up and down her body as the dress was slowly tugged over her breasts.

Her nipples hardened instantly as Kakashi immediately took one of them into his mouth and began to suck and nip at them.

As he switched his attention to the other breast he slid his hand down her stomach towards her panties. Sakura quickly bucked up against his hand and whimpered.

"Please…. Kakashi…. Please…"

That was all it took for Kakashi to rip her thong off and quickly dive his finger into her hot clenching vagina.

* * *

><p>Sakura moaned as Kakashi gasped. She quickly brought her hips up towards him to bring his finger inside of her deeper.<p>

She was so tight. Almost like a virgin even though he knew she wasn't. He could barely fit two of his fingers in as she moaned and twisted underneath of him in excitement and pleasure.

Slowly he began to move his mouth in between the valley of her breast, now swollen and bruised from his assault, down her stomach, as he kissed and licked the whole way. He moved his mouth over her hip bones and she began to shudder in excitement.

He smirked against her thigh before he bit into it causing her to cry out. She began to mumble her appreciation and beg for more incoherently as he moved closer and closer to her opening.

He took one of his fingers out of her and began to pump one and he closed his mouth over he swollen bud. He bit, sucked, and licked it, sending spasms through her legs as he hummed into her sensitive flesh.

She was so responsive. And he was so addicted to her taste. It tasted sweet, and tart. The taste and smell of her womanhood was pleasant to him and overcame his senses.

Sakura began to pull at his hair and he felt her soft walls begin to clench upon his finger. She rode it out in waves and cried out, thrashed, and called his name.

Suddenly Kakashi felt himself being flipped over and Sakura landed on him.

"My turn…" was all she said before she took him into her mouth as deep as she could. He wasn't going to lie, he was a well-endowed man, and to see her taking in almost his whole dick was quite a turn on, plus it just felt so god damn good.

She began to slowly move up and down his dick, massaging his shaft with her tongue and humming every so often. His body was stiff and his legs kept trembling as she worked at his dick.

This had to be the best blowjob he'd ever had. She licked up and down his dick, popped it in and out of her mouth, took it in deep, and she even massaged his balls the whole time except for when she sucked on them.

She was everywhere, and he could smell her arousal growing as she did it.

"Stop Sakura, stop!" He gasped before he lost control. She continued to do her ministrations until he growled and grabbed her by the back of her hair and yanked her off of his dick.

After she landed on the bed in front of him on all fours he quickly positioned himself behind her. He quickly pushed him fingers against her swollen bud and began to massage it as he ran his fingers up and down her slit, ever so lightly, to tease her.

Sakura began to buck backwards towards his hand, begging and pleading for more. Kakashi had to groan and fight himself from taking her as he leaned his upper body over her back and began to kiss and bite at her neck and shoulders.

Sakura moaned. "Now Kakashi…Take me… please.." She begged. Immediately Kakashi knew all self-control was lost.

He entered her in one quick motion, feeling his dick constrict against her tight hot walls. Sakura cried out and Kakashi moaned in pleasure.

She felt so fucking good. He began to pump in and out as he fought the tightness of her almost painfully.

"God damn Sakura… you feel so fucking good."

"Faster Kakashi! Oh god it feels amazing!" She cried out as he began to pump into her faster.

He held her hips as he fucked her harder and harder, smashing into her nice plump ass as he did. She moaned and cried out until he began to feel her tighten in sporadic movements around his length.

"Oh Kakashi! Oh yes! More!" She cried out as she began to tremble and her arms gave way, he kept going as she screamed and cried out while thrashing wildly on him.

Kakashi knew he wanted to see her, so he flipped her over on her back and began pumping into her faster than before. He felt like he wanted this to last forever. Every kiss, every touch, every single noise she made, and the way she felt! She was so amazing.

She pulled one of her legs up high and Kakashi immediately grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder to get better leverage and enter her deeper. He could feel her cum sliding down his balls and soaking his dick completely. Her insides were much slicker as well.

As he looked at her face he saw she had her mouth parted open and her eyes squeezed shut. Her cheeks were tinged pink and here breathes were coming out in shallow gasps. She must have been getting close again.

"Come for me Sakura. Come all over me!" He said to her roughly as he began to pump into her harder and attack her chest with his mouth, tongue, and teeth.

She gasped. "Harder…. faster…. Don't stop…. please! I want you to come for me!…please Kakashi don't stop…more…"

She arched into him with a scream and began to scratch his back savagely as she came yet again and even harder than the last.

She screamed to God, she screamed his name, she screamed for more, and she cried out in pure ecstasy.

Kakashi began to feel his balls tighten and his dick throb with a much more feverish need for release. He began to pump into her faster than before, the pace savage, he was almost concerned for Sakura, but he noticed it only lengthened and intensified her own orgasm.

After about a minute of this Kakashi felt himself release into her. He felt like he was in pure heaven. His whole body tensed up and he growled and even called out her name. Again and again his dick throbbed and his warm seed spilled into her in full force. His whole body jerked in convulsions over and over until there was nothing else to spill and he felt his body begin to relax.

Immediately he collapsed on Sakura out of breath.

He heard her giggle as she pulled his face towards her and kissed him intimately.

Heaven. He was in heaven, and she was the pure bliss and ecstasy he felt.

He could tell that it was very early in the morning, and as much as he wanted to do more he knew neither of them were sober enough to attempt another round tonight.

Tonight, this morning. Whichever. All he knew was that he needed more.

He curled his arm around her and she rolled onto her side and rested her head upon his shoulder. On her face was a satisfied smile and she was barely conscious as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Before Kakashi could even realize he was sound asleep next to her.

* * *

><p>It had been amazing. Purely amazing. Sakura only wished they could have been more sober. Then it could have been even better.<p>

What would have made it even better would have been if she had been able to actually wake up next to Kakashi's smiling face, and maybe went for some morning sex. Sakura hadn't been with many people, but she knew for damn sure she liked sex in the morning.

But no. She just had to be woken up by sleazy ass Genma of all people, only to find herself in Tsunade's office in her wrinkled dress that reeked of alcohol and sex. And no panties. She only prayed no one had looked up as she ran from rooftop to rooftop.

Damn emergency summons.

And the way Tsunade had looked at her! That damn smirk! Only to grow wider when Genma announced that he had found Sakura at Kakashi's!

Sakura truly hated her life right now.

"_**But were almost home! Only about another hour or two and then we'll be home! Then we can bitch out Tsunade, get our infection taken care of, shower, rest, then we can see Kakashi!"**_

Sakura's smile faltered as she thought of Kakashi. What if he regretted it? Oh god, what if he didn't even remember?

Crazy thoughts began to fill her head and dread began to build in her stomach all the way home until she saw the gates of Konoha within her field of vision.

Kotetsu looked at her with a worried expression.

"Sakura-san, we had no word to be expecting your return. Are you alright?" He asked in friendly concern.

"Hai, I'm fine. Mission from hell. I need to report to Tsunade-sama right away." She replied to him before taking off towards the Hokage's tower.

As she entered the front door she felt the stares of other people and glared. Yes, she knew she looked like hell. Her hair was damp, her clothes wrinkled and blood stained. She had dirt going up her legs despite the dip in the water she had taken earlier.

As she approached Tsunade's office she gave her harsh knock she knew Tsunade would recognize.

"Hold on. This is important." She heard Tsunade say to whoever she had been meeting with. "Come in!"

At that order Sakura slammed the door open and stormed in before freezing in her tracks.

"_**Of all the times for him to see us… it's like this. FUCK!"**_ Inner yelled in her head as Sakura had a mini panic attack at the sight of Kakashi.

"Sakura! What are you doing back? I heard no word from the Kazekage that you would be heading back." Tsunade asked as he eyes looked Sakura up and down.

Sakura scowled. "That's because I didn't go back to Suna. I'm NEVER going back to that country ever again! That mission was hell Shishou. After I completed it I was injured and exhausted. Konoha was the closer option. I'm sure Gaara will understand."

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "I'm sure he will. Where are your injuries?" she asked while standing up and walking towards Sakura.

"My side, there's an infected stab wound, and on my back there's a large infected slash." Sakura answered in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you heal these at your first opportunity?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

Sakura sighed. "I was poisoned; I only survived due to a stroke of luck on my part. I was able to burn most of it out while I recovered, it affected my chakra though, and the remains still in my blood stream are causing problems on my chakra recovery time. I didn't have enough to heal and make it back here."

Tsunade's eye's quickly sharpened as she ran her fingers over her back. "I want you to have Shizune heal this right away, the one on your side too. Then you two make an antidote for this poison. You will be on leave for two weeks. Once you're fully rested you'll start working in the hospital again, then we'll see about putting you back on active missions. Write two reports, I'll send one to Gaara immediately. SHIZUNE!" She bellowed the last part.

Shizune immediately ran into the office and stopped as she noticed Sakura. "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Heal Sakura, she's got two poorly healed infected wounds and is suffering from the remains of poisoning. You two make an antidote. Now!" She ordered.

Shizune put her hands on Sakura's shoulders and began to steer her out of the room. Sakura quickly slowed her down to look at Kakashi.

He was staring at her with a worried expression, his dark eyes looked deep in thought and screamed of concern.

"Kakashi i-" She started before he cut her off.

"Get yourself taken care of Sakura-chan. I'll talk to you later."

"_What the fuck?"_ she thought to herself as he brushed what she was about to say off.

The confusion and anger boiled in her chest as she walked out with Shizune.

* * *

><p>Kakashi felt bad about brushing her off. But to be honest he was afraid she'd bring up that night. He didn't really want to talk about something so personal in front of the Hokage or Shizune. Plus, he was kind of afraid she would announce it was a mistake.<p>

"Well Hatake, is your curiosity satisfied? Sakura's back, so now you don't have to bug me about the details of her mission. It's not classified, so ask her later! Give you some good pillow talk! Now GET OUT!"

Kakashi sweat dropped at her. Of course she would have known. God damnit.

Days later Kakashi found himself at the bar again, deep in thought. He hadn't seen Sakura since that day in the Hokage's office. He didn't know if it was intentional or not, but he was nervous about the talk that was for sure going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Come join us!" Sakura heard the voice of her blond best friend bellow.<p>

"_Damn I don't have time for this! I need to find that bastard Kakashi! I don't think I've ever had this much trouble finding him!"_ Sakura thought to herself.

The past few days she'd been weak and recovering at her house. Today she was finally fully recovered from that damned poison and had gotten up at the crack ass of dawn to try and find Kakashi. Now it was midafternoon and she really was starving.

She looked over at the café to see Ino, Hinata, and Tenten waving her over.

"Hey you guys. How've you been?"

"How've we been?" Ino said with a smirk. "How about you? You've been gone for three months! And then come back injured. What happened?"

"Mission from hell." Sakura sighed.

Hinata gave her a small reassuring smile and Tenten gave her a sympathetic nod. Ino on the other hand just grew a bigger smirk then before.

"Well, what is this about Genma finding you at Kakashi's apartment with the door kicked in and you a hot mess? I heard you actually ran through Konoha in that little dress with no panties!"

Sakura gasped. "Genma saw?"

"No, Kiba saw your ass, literally, while you were running behind Genma to the Hokage's office."

Sakura put her face in her hands and groaned in embarrassment. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Ino, leave Sakura alone. You're embarrassing her." Tenten said haughtily.

"No way! She's got answers to give me! So Sakura how was he? Was he better than Hiro, or whatever his name was? What about Shikamaru? Oooh or puppet guy! I know he did tons of freaky things with those chakra strings, YUM! So?" Ino questioned bluntly.

"Ino!" Hinata exclaimed. "That is so inappropriate! You're disgusting!"

Ino looked at Hinata in annoyance. "Oh as if you're not curious what's under the great Kakashi-_sensei's_ mask!"

Hinata blushed before glaring at Ino. "You make that sound so dirty Ino."

"Ino could make a nun sound like a whore and you know that Hinata. I don't see why you're so surprised." Tenten added in good fun.

As the bickering went on they heard Sakura begin to speak in a small voice.

"He was amazing…"

All three stopped and looked at her wide-eyed.

"Really, he was. And if it hadn't been for Genma I would have woken up with him with all the intentions of doing more. It wasn't just sex to me, I've had I guess a crush on him for a while. I'm glad it happened… But I'm so scared that he thinks it was a mistake."

Tenten put her hand on Sakura's arm comfortingly. "The only way you'll ever know Sakura is if you confront him about it."

"I've been trying! But I can't find that man ANYWHERE!" Sakura said in frustration.

"Well is it really that surprising, he is a really elusive sort of man." Hinata stated to her.

"Yeah forehead! I don't see why you're so surprised! But you need to hunt that man down and tell him that you like him, and you want more! That's what I would do!"

All three of the girls sweat dropped as they thought about what Ino would _do._

"By the way forehead… Kiba proposed to me" She said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"And that's new how? He's proposed to you two times now." Sakura replied to the girl.

Ino immediately began to wave her arms around.

"No no! Not after that last fight we had six months ago! That's what caused our fight three months ago! Because he didn't re-propose to me! And this time he had a ring! AND I accepted! Really! My cousin Inoari is being made the clan heir in my place, my father's even beginning to train him! Hell, I'm even having meetings with Kiba's mom about my future duties as the matriarch of the clan! Once I'm married I'm going to be an Inuzuka! They've even started training me in their stuff! AND I'm going to make a blood pact with the dogs and get my own puppy after the ceremony!"

Sakura stared at her friend like she had lost her mind.

"You.. What the hell! You don't even like dogs!" Sakura accused Ino while pointing at her!

Ino crossed her arms over her chest before scoffing at Sakura. "Of course I like dogs. Well, okay.. maybe I don't! But I like nin-dogs! They're smart and not as annoying as regular dogs, plus they don't smell as bad. If you look past all the panting and drooling they're actually sort of okay. Plus I don't know, Kiba took me to see all the puppies and I kind of thought they were a little bit cute… It doesn't matter! Maybe I do like dogs! I didn't before, but now I do. So there! Shut up about it!"

Sakura still stared at Ino like she had grown a second head. "So you're really doing this huh? Getting married?"

"In four months! And you're going to be my maid of honor so you better tell Tsunade you'll need that time off now!"

Sakura sighed but then smiled at Ino. She knew Ino and Kiba fought a lot, but he also knew they were just very immature. They did love each other a lot, Kiba practically worshipped her, and Ino even would often get a soft look in her normally haughty looking eyes when she spoke about him, unless they were fighting. But even when they fought it was full of passion. Only two people in love could have that much passion. Sakura was happy for Ino. Really she was.

Maybe a little jealous… but still happy!

"Well I'm happy for you Ino." She said and then turned to Hinata with a questioning look. "What about you and Naruto? Has that blockhead asked you out yet?"

HInata had changed a lot over the years. Now a twenty four year old woman she was the classic sort of beauty you only heard about in story books with her pale white soft skin, long black hair, and beautiful eyes. Her body was curvy and her chest was twice the size of both Ino's and Sakura's.

Long gone were the days of stuttering and shyness. Hinata was still polite to a fault and somewhat soft spoken. But she had grown a backbone over the years, no doubt due to Naruto's encouragement. Neji and Hiashi had begun her formal training as heiress when she was 18, her biggest and hardest lesson was to get over her shyness and show the power she often hid from everyone. She even won a battle against her father in front of the whole clan, marking her official training as heiress as coming to an end.

The insane part was she gave the title up, after her younger sister died she was so distraught that she went into the library looking for the birth records of her father and uncle.

When she found that the birth certificates showed the exact same time of birth she presented it to the council. It wasn't that she was trying to question her father's place, she was just trying to show that there was reasonable doubt that the two children could have accidentally been mixed up at birth, putting both Hinata's and Neji's positions at question.

In the end she begged the elders to consider this, and then look at both her and Neji and decide from there, who the best fit leader of the clan would be. Not from previously thought birth status, but by abilities and strengths.

In the end her father had convinced the council to appoint Neji as the new Heir. He not only was the strongest Hyuuga in generations, but his Byakugan was dominant. Meaning he wouldn't have to marry another Hyuuga in order to pass the genes onto his children. Unlike Hinata, who's Byakugan only held a thirty-seventy chance of being passed to her children if she married out of the clan. As the clan head, she would be forced to marry in the clan so that her heirs would have the kekkei genkai. Her father knew she didn't have the desire to marry into her clan. He knew her heart lay elsewhere. Plus the questionable nature of he and his brother's birth certificates did indeed make him wonder. His twin had always been the faster learner, the stronger one, and in the end the wiser one as well. He was the one who was able to produce the son, the son who was naturally a genius unlike his own two daughters who got where they were by hard work.

Yes, maybe a mistake had been made, but in that case it was rectified.

Hinata was overjoyed, she was now free, the curse seal was off of Neji's forehead and he now walked with pride. Yes, she had made a good choice.

Now Hinata and Naruto spent a lot of time together, they ate ramen together and trained together, they even would just go have fun together. To anyone else it would look like dates, but Naruto still being the knucklehead that he was only gave Hinata friendship. HInata insisted that no one "knock any sense into him" because she wanted him to figure it out on his own.

"Eh, same old same old… He's still as oblivious as ever." Hinata said with a sigh.

"You're telling me! Neji is still as emotionless as ever! I don't think that guy will ever realize I'm in love with him!" Tenten said.

Both girls sat there with their heads down and their gloom oozing off of them.

Ino scowled at them. "Then quit being such little sissys about it and make a move! Oh my god Sakura! Did you hear that Shino is getting married as well?"

"What? To that Saya girl?"

"Yeah! That freaky quiet little Aburame girl!"

"Ino, not everybody is intolerable like you make them seem. I only know a few people." Hinata said with her eyebrows arched and arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh really? Who?" Ino questioned in curiosity as to who would be intolerable to Hinata.

"You." She replied.

All four of the girls began to laugh.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat in the bar on his second bottle of sake. He wasn't really aiming to get drunk tonight, but he found people didn't usually bother him when he was in the bar.<p>

He had been avoiding Sakura. All day. To be honest he felt like a real asshole. But he was conflicted. What kind of a man slept with his former student when she was completely wasted? He did, apparently. Plus, he was really nervous about whatever she was going to say. What if she wanted to yell at him? Or what if she was disgusted with him? Maybe she thought he took advantage of her. He hoped she was going to say she wanted to be with him again, have a relationship. Then again that scared him as well. He was almost forty. Not exactly a young man. He went on A and S rank missions constantly, he wasn't guaranteed to ever come back from any of them.

She deserved better, someone who wasn't going to die off on a mission, someone who was younger and could give her all those things like marriage, and a family. Stability… Kakashi didn't even have that in his own life, so how was he supposed to provide that for her.

Then again, she deserved someone strong, who could protect her and any family she might one day want. She deserved the best, so why couldn't Kakashi be that person?

"_God I'm hopeless. It's not just lust I've been feeling for her, I'm in love with her."_ He thought as he cringed.

As he sat, he heard a growl and footsteps behind him.

"You know? You are a really hard man to track down. If I wasn't mistaken I would say you are avoiding me Kakashi."

With that he saw a flash of pink plop down on the seat to his right and order a bottle of Sake.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I assumed you needed your rest." He replied to her.

"Don't give me that shit Kakashi, you're avoiding me, now tell me why?" She said with a glare.

"I just assumed you would feel awkward after that night. You don't usually make mistakes… After taking off in the morning…"

Her glare hardened and he stopped talking. For some reason he felt as if he was digging his grave deeper and deeper. Nerves began to twist and slam into his stomach, causing slight nausea from the small amount of alcohol he had already consumed.

"Mistake? Is that what you think it was?"

He sighed. "Well, I just assumed you..."

"No! I want to know what YOU thought it was. Because I can't tell a damn thing you are thinking. You're the single most confusing person I have ever met."

"We were very drunk Sakura. It was not the wisest decision I've ever made. But-"

* * *

><p>Sakura felt her heart drop at those words. He regretted it. God damnit! She really had been fooling herself these past few months in believing that Kakashi returned the feeling she felt for him.<p>

"I'm such a fool." She said while shaking her head and trembling slightly.

"Sakura, let me finish-"

"No! You've said how you feel. I'm sorry I encouraged you. I honestly am sorry. If I had known you would find it a mistake I wouldn't have approached you in the first place. I'm such an idiot for thinking my feeling may have been returned. But you're a prick too Kakashi! It's your fault that you made me feel this way!"

With that she got up and turned away from him in a hurry.

Kakashi grabbed her arm to stop her, only for it to be yanked out of his hand.

He tried to catch up with her without causing a scene, but she quickly ran into a crowd of people.

Tears burned Sakura's eyes as she ran.

"_Where the hell can I go? I need to talk to someone. Not Naruto, he'd probably kill Kakashi if he knew. Ino would probably try to kill him as well, plus with that loud mouth of hers the whole village would know by tomorrow. Hinata wouldn't know what to do either."_

"**Tenten, you idiot! And why didn't you hear Kakashi finish! Maybe he was going to say something else?" **Inner Sakura said to her in her mind.

"_Yeah, probably about how we should forget it ever happened. How it shouldn't affect our teamwork! God I'm such an idiot."_ She and Inner continued to argue as she made her way to Tenten's apartment.

**Knock knock knock.**

"Hold on hold on I'm coming!" Sakura heard Tentens voice from within.

When Tenten came to the door she opened it with an annoyed scowl on her face. Her expression quickly turned to concern as she took in Sakura's haggard appearance and tear stained cheeks.

"Oh my God Sakura! What's wrong? Come in" She exclaimed while grabbing Sakura by the arm and yanking her in.

It wasn't until she found herself being shoved down on the couch that she noticed Neji standing by the recliner chair

"Oh Tenten I'm sorry! If I had known you had company I would have just gone to Ino's." Sakura apologized profusely.

Sakura knew Tenten was deeply and madly in love with Neji, and had been for years.

Tenten quickly told her it was fine and Neji volunteered to make them some tea before he quickly excused himself into the kitchen.

"What happened Sakura?" Tenten asked her while sitting down next to her on the couch.

"It's Kakashi! That bastard... I confronted him in the bar and he told me he regretted it!" She wailed while crying into her hands.

* * *

><p>Tenten froze and looked at Sakura. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't told anybody, but the three of them had went on an A rank mission together a while ago, and she had noticed something kind of weird. She hadn't given it much thought until she heard about their little "adventure" a few months back, but once she did she was sure Kakashi had deeper feeling then people thought for Sakura.<p>

After all, his eyes never left Sakura. He seemed to move around her every move with care and concentration. During their fights he stayed as close to Sakura as possible, and he always kept her within his line of vision. During their breaks Tenten caught him watching Sakura intently with a dark look in his eyes, and when she was laughing and joking with Tenten he seemed to have a warm look of true affection in his eyes.

Sakrua must be mistaken.

"Sakura… what exactly did he say? Kakashi doesn't seem like the type of man to do something against his will, even if he is drunk." Tenten said to her friend carefully.

Neji walked into the room before Sakura could answer her and placed the tea on the table in front of them. After that he looked at Tenten with his unreadable face.

Well, unreadable to most, Tenten could see concern in his eyes.

"I'll leave you two to it. I have some training I need to get done. Sakura, I hope you're alright. Tenten, I'll see you tomorrow for training?"

Tenten smiled at him and nodded before he gave a small smile and left the room.

God he was a clueless idiot.

"Sakura, what did he say?" Tenten asked again waiting for her friend to chug down some of her tea.

"He said he thought I'd want to be left alone, because I don't often make mistakes, that I would feel awkward! Then I yelled at him and told him I wanted to know what he thought of that night, not what he assumed I thought! And then you know what he said! He said we were "very drunk" and that it wasn't one of the "wisest decisions" he's ever made. So then I got mad and cut him off. I told him I was sorry for encouraging it. Then I left! He tried to grab my arm but I couldn't hear anymore! I wasn't going to start crying in front of him and a whole bar just because he thought our little thing we had was a mistake" She rambled on about that for a few more minutes before Tenten decided to stop her.

"Sakura, why didn't you hear him out?" She asked.

"Because!" Sakura said in between tears. "I didn't want to hear him go on about how we shouldn't let it affect our teamwork, and how he's sorry to cause me trouble."

"Sakura, you don't know he was going to say that!" Tenten told her with a sigh. "I think he has feelings for you! Imagine if you were in his place and you just slept with YOUR ex-student. You'd probably feel guilty about it, even if you did want it and enjoy it. Plus the whole time you were on that mission he seemed more down than usual. I doubt he felt that bad just because he didn't want to sleep with you. For all you know he could have thought you took off out of embarrassment in the morning, and then got sent of a mission shortly after!"

* * *

><p>Sakura sniffled and looked at her friend.<p>

"_**She has a point! I thought we were supposed to be so smart!"**_ Inner yelled in her head.

"You think so Tenten?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I think it's worth hearing him out for." Tenten replied.

"You're right… I guess I'll hear him out. I just don't know when. I don't know how I'd approach him now."

"Don't be a coward." Tenten said startling Sakura. It had been a long time since she had been called that. "You didn't spend all those years working hard to go back to being a whiney little coward did you?"

Sakura shook her head. "You're right Tenten. Thank you. I'll go talk to him tomorrow for sure!"

Sakura gave a small smile. Her stomach still felt like it was in knots, but maybe, maybe if she heard him out, she'd hear something she liked.

It was just getting the courage up to see him that was the problem.

Sakura and Tenten talked for about another hour about non-important things before Sakura set back out to her apartment.

She needed a long, good night of sleep.

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched her disappear into the crowd of people. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Obviously she intended on being with him all along, and she was extremely upset to think he thought it was a mistake.<p>

He felt like he was at a loss, plus he was extremely frustrated that she didn't let him finish his sentence. He wasn't going to turn her down, at all. He was preparing for her to turn HIM down.

The thought of losing Sakura for good due to this was causing panic to fill him. She was his most precious person. And he felt for her what he hadn't felt since he was a teenager.

He had to find her. And when he did he would pin her to the ground if he had to, just to make her listen to how he felt. He wanted to be with her, and not just sexually. He wouldn't tell her he loved her, not just yet. But he would tell her how in his eyes she was the most amazing and beautiful woman on the face of the earth. He would tell her how he thinks about her twenty four hours a day, every day.

He'll ask her why she left that morning, and beg her to be with him.

Even if he was an old man, who could die on any mission he went on, and probably didn't deserve her. He'd give her everything he could.

Kakashi thought about all of this. All the while wringing his hands and walking quickly towards Sakura's apartment.

When he arrived he banged on her door for over fifteen minutes and even sent out his chakra before realizing she wasn't there. As he slid down the wall and put his arms on his knees and face on his arms he began to think, about everything.

He probably wasn't the best sensei he could have been for Sakura. He favored the boys over her all the time in training, especially Sasuke. It wasn't that he didn't like her; no she truly was his favorite student. It was more of her specialties lay differently than his, and the boys needed the training more than she did. He always had planned to come back and teach her more once she got older, things she could specialize in, like basic genjutsu's and difficult jutsu's that her chakra control would be essential for.

Unfortunately he wasn't team sevens sensei long. Sasuke left, Naruto had to be put under Jiraiya's care, and Sakura went to Tsunade. He knew deep down that Sakura had been better off with Tsunade, it was the best choice she'd ever made in her ninja career and she'd done it all on her own.

He was so proud to have been her sensei, and even prouder to be her comrade and friend. She excelled further then Naruto and Sasuke both, and she made more progress than any of the other shinobi of her age group.

She was one of the top Kunoichi in the village and the second best medic ninja in all of fire country, and probably the whole continent. She would be a perfect catch for anyone.

And she did have many suitors. Men old and young, even teenage boys all looked at Sakura with admiration in their eyes. Yet she always turned them down.

He recalled how much he disliked the guy she dated from the hospital. He found him to be exceptionally weak, and unworthy of Sakura's affections. He was just a chuunin and a mediocre medic at best.

Then there was Shikamaru. That one bothered Kakashi as well, at the time he thought Shikamaru to be too lazy. But deep down he knew intellectually he stimulated Sakura to an extent Kakashi probably couldn't even do, the kid was more of a genius then Kakashi had ever been. No, what annoyed Kakashi about them was that Shikamaru was an exceptional shinobi, and a loyal friend. If Sakura was going to end up with a person, someone like Shikamaru would have been good.

Then there was her little fling with Kankuro. Kakashi's only satisfaction with that was that there were no genuine feeling of love, she had liked him, yes, but there wasn't romance. It was mostly physical and Sakura's idea, as Sakura had so bluntly pointed out to Naruto one day when he went on and on about how the puppet master was poisoning Sakura.

Kakashi grimaced when he realized that all three of those had occurred years ago. At the time he had chalked it up as concern for his former student and close comrade… Now he wondered if his feeling for her may have even went as far back as then.

"_Probably… I just wonder how long she's had feelings for me"_ He thought to himself with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. As he stared of at the ceiling he wondered how long he had been waiting for her and how long it would be before she finally showed up.

"_It doesn't matter anyways, I'd wait however long I had to for her…"_ He thought to himself before sighing again.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked up the stairs to her apartment in deep thought. She was thinking about everything that had happened earlier that day. She knew she really should have listened to him, instead of letting her emotions take over and running off. What if he wasn't going to turn her down? Sure… it may have sounded that way, but if she had learned anything from Kakashi it was to always look underneath the underneath. She shouldn't have run away and she knew it.<p>

"_God I'm so dumb."_ She thought to herself miserably as she walked around the corner to her apartment. As she approached she froze.

Sitting outside her door with his head leaning against the wall was Kakashi, without his mask, wearing a frown on his face and deep in thought. Sakura slowly began to approach as she felt her nerves kick back in full blast.

Suddenly Kakashi's head turned towards her and he jumped to his feet.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed before walking towards her. "Please! Let me explain. You didn't let me finish. I-"

"It's okay." She interrupted before walking around him and unlocking her front door.

"Wait! Sakura you really need to listen to me i-" He started before she interrupted him again.

"Okay. Come in. Then we can at least have some privacy… my neighbors are little nosey old ladies worse than Ino."

"_Well… At least I tried to lighten the mood… I've never seen him so nervous before. And the only other times I've seen him without his mask was one time when he almost died in the field… and that night… God he's beautiful..."_ She thought as she entered her apartment with him on her heels.

No sooner had he closed and locked the door did he spin her around to face him with his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura, please. Listen to me okay? Don't say anything, and don't interrupt me. Okay?" He asked in a serious voice that held a desperate tone underneath of it.

Sakura felt a blush creep up her face as she nodded to him.

He took a deep breath and began to speak to her, his hands never leaving her shoulders, and her eyes growing wider and wider.

"Sakura. You should have let me finish earlier. What I was going to say was yes, we were very drunk. It's probably not the best decisions I've ever made. BUT I don't regret a bit of it. The only thing I may regret is that we were both drunk, and that it took this long. Sakura, I've had feelings for you for at least a year, probably more. I can't pinpoint exactly when it happened… All I know is that your face began to enter my thoughts more and more, your image began to catch my eye more often than normal. I began to worry about your safety more, not because I doubted you, but because I was terrified to lose you…"

Sakura gasped as he said all this. She couldn't believe it. Here she had been for the past few hours, crying her eyes out to Tenten because she thought he didn't care about her, when he'd been sitting outside her door worrying and waiting for her to come back so he could confess that he _did_ have feelings for her.

For months now she'd thought she was a creep for having genuine feelings for him, he seemed to her the ultimate unattainable man. Of _course_ she would have gotten feelings for him. Over a year ago she'd begun to realize she had a crush on Kakashi, but blamed her sexual frustration. She figured it was normal for a girl to have a crush on their sensei… hers had just come a bit late.

The feelings she'd come to feel for him ran deep though. Deeper than any she felt before. She'd always hid it so well, but his face would cross her mind constantly. It was the sweetest surprise of all to know. She listened as he continued talking.

"I know I may be an old man, and I may not have much to offer. But everything I have I would give for you. I don't want to just be with you in bed. I want to be with you, all of you. I want to take you out places, eat dinner with you, sit around and watch movies, I don't even like movies but I know you do. I want to spend my free time with you, just enjoying your company. I want to be the reason for that smile I've become so fond of. It may have taken me far too long to realize my feelings, and even longer to realize just how much I'd hate to never kiss you again, or hold you. You're one of my most precious people." He finished and his eyes were so serious it made Sakura want to laugh.

And she did. She laughed with relief and pure happiness. She realized Kakashi must have thought she was laughing at him as he began to look to the ground with a dejected face and drop his hands off her shoulders.

Sakura quickly pulled him into a kiss, and before he even had time to react she pulled away and pulled up his headband to look straight into his eyes.

"Oh Kakashi… You don't know how happy that makes me to hear. I've felt feelings for you for so long… I'm so happy right now I feel like I could explode!" She laughed.

Kakashi smiled at her and she felt her body begin to melt.

He put both his hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. It quickly became more intense and before either of them knew it they were both pulling at one another's shirts, reaching underneath to feel their burning skin.

Sakura moaned as Kakashi started to kiss down her neck. She didn't even realize at first but he was slowly easing her towards her bedroom with small steps.

Sakura broke the kiss and grabbed his hand before dragging him to her room. Looking around she realized her room was quite a mess, but she wasn't able to dwell on that thought before Kakashi picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist.

He dropped her onto the bed and as she leaned back on her arms breathing short, erratic breaths of excitement she watched as he pulled his vest off, followed by his shirt.

She felt herself growing wet as she watched him pull his shirt over his lean muscular body.

"_Dear lord..." _She thought. _"I can barely breathe. He's so damned hot. It should be a sin."_

Inner Sakura didn't say a word as she was currently unconscious from fainting.

"_Another thing Kakashi is good for, he shuts her up…"_ All thoughts quickly came to an end as Kakashi stood before her in nothing but his pants which hung low on his hips.

He gave her the sexiest smirk she'd ever seen in her whole entire life before he got onto the bed and crawled towards her.

"Sakuuura." He whispered in a deep sexy voice. "Take off your shirt, take it off, or I'll rip it off"

He quickly claimed her lips with his and she groaned as his warm tongue entered her mouth. After a few seconds Kakashi pulled back at her and looked at her expectantly.

He didn't have to give her that look for more than a few seconds before she immediately pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on her floor. She put her arms behind her back and unclasped the bra before throwing it, where it went she didn't even care.

Kakashi stared at her body for a few seconds, each second she felt herself growing more and more self-conscious. She didn't even have an opportunity to cover herself up before Kakashi was on top of her, knocking her over and pinning her down on the bed.

He kissed her neck, and down her chest before saying in between kisses.

"Do you have any idea how amazingly beautiful you are? Or what you do to me?"

Sakura moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck and nip at it.

"Me? What about you. You're…the most…gorgeous person…oh god. Look what you do to…me!" She tried to say in between gasps and happy laughter.

Sakura decided that his mouth should be considered Holy. After all the things he did with it had to have been a miracle.

He continued to kiss, lick, and nip at her whole body, while his hands massaged, rubbed, and scratched everywhere. Her desire was pooling inside of her and the heat was almost unbearable.

Sakura crawled out from under him and flipped him over. The curious look in his eyes was enough to make her giggle.

She smiled sweetly to him before crawling on top of him.

"I can't wait any longer… and it's my turn this time…" She said as she grabbed his long hardened length and positioned it right under her heat.

Sakura heard Kakashi groan as she lowered herself onto him. He put his hands on her hips and gripped tightly.

She thoroughly enjoyed watching him go nuts underneath of her. She rode harder and faster as time went, while he thrust upwards, driving her over the edge of her own climax over and over. The sweat glistened on his chest and dripped down her body from the intense heat of their passion.

Sakura had to give it to the man, he was amazing in bed. It was probably the closest thing to a "religious" experience she had ever experienced, and she didn't experience it from some crazy realization, it wasn't due to a close brush with death on the battlefield, though she had had those plenty of times. She didn't feel it when she delivered someone's child, assisted in bringing new live into this world. It wasn't even when she watched the seasons change and people grow.

No, she reached this "enlightenment" sweaty and naked, in the midst of her third orgasm, while he thrust into her time and time again.

"_Yeah…"_ She thought. _"I'm never letting him go…"_

She arched her back and cried out his name as her orgasm came to an explosive end and his nails clawed down her back. Sakura fell forward on him panting, too tired to continue her previous pace on top of him.

Kakashi chucked and turned her head to kiss her slowly and passionately.

"You're amazing Sakura…" He mumbled as he rolled her over and positioned himself on top of her. Instead of returning to the fast, hard pace they had been doing, Kakashi began to move into her slowly and carefully. Each thrust into her with care and ease.

He kissed her intimately, this time without the intensity, filling Sakura with emotions she'd never felt before.

She welcomed the kisses with ease and began to feel his pace pick up as he grew closer and closer to his own release.

"_Thank god for sake"_ Was the last thought that filled Sakura's head as Kakashi slammed into her one last time and growled into her ear. She rode out the pulsating feeling of his length inside of her with a small smile and kissed his face all over with pure happiness.

As Kakashi finally relaxed, he rolled next to her and faced her with a curious look on his face.

"What are you smiling about Sakura?" He asked.

She looked at him and let out a small laugh. "I was just thinking I was never again going to yell at Tsunade for drinking sake."

Kakashi gave her a puzzled look, obviously a bit confused as to why she was thinking about Tsunade's drinking habits right after some mind blowing sex.

"After all..." She continued. "If it wasn't for all that liquid courage we had that night, we probably wouldn't be here right now."

Kakashi laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "You're right." He said while kissing her head.

Sakura looked up at him with a smirk. "You know this means you're mine right?"

He gave her a smirk back. "And you're mine Sakura. I'll shout it to the whole village if I have to. No one else will have you now."

She felt her happiness bubble inside of her more than before.

"Really?" She questioned. "Then I'll leave it to you to tell Naruto."

Sakura started laughing as Kakashi sputtered and started shaking his head.

Neither of them knew where this would take them, but both were happy in the fact that they were now with one another, and no longer alone.

The life of a shinobi is more often than not a short one. You often needed to take risks others would find irresponsible or crazy. Because if you didn't live life as it came, you might miss out on something wonderful forever. A shinobi knew that they could die on any mission, but this fact didn't bother either of them.

Right now, they had each other. All thanks to an excess amount of alcohol running through their veins and giving them the courage to do what they were both too scared to do sober.

And for them, that was enough.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eventually we will see more of these two, plus many of the other characters on this story :) Feel free to send me suggestions and ideas for later one-shots! Any characters you would like me to write about that are connected with this story? whatever! Dont forget to leave me some love.<strong>

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this!**

_**(2/21/2012)**_**Currently im working on the part 1 of INO/KIBA's story, ****The Little Things****, and TEMARI/SHIKAMARU's story, ****Incredulous Ingenuity****, which i just posted the prologue for on 2/20/2012.**

**Also, im working on the first chapter of a fic on how Hinata ties into this, it will be of what she went through to get stronger and with her clan(which is mentioned in this story).**

**I'm brain storming Neji/Tentens fic and dundundundundundun The FIRST sequel to Liquid Courage! Although i wont post it until i've already finished ****The Little Things****.**

**Any other characters you would really like me to write about that go in with this series please feel free to request, id rather write about what people want first, then continue the other characters tales.**

**PS. If you see random updates on this, i'm just correcting typos and such. I've revised this all i want on content. I'm finally happy with it, but everytime i read it i find corrections that need to be made.**


End file.
